


[Podfic of] the lines to speak your mind

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Bucky wakes up in Wakanda with his trigger words removed, and his soulmark - for the first time in his life - is tingling.





	[Podfic of] the lines to speak your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevdrag (seventhe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the lines to speak your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986124) by [sevdrag (seventhe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/sevdrag). 

> Thanks endlessly to Sev for giving me permission to podfic this work! Thanks also to Anna for requesting it <3 
> 
> I do completely slaughter Russian in this, I apologize. I also do not even attempt Shuri's accent, because it felt wrong and also there was no way I would have done it justice. Sorry if either of those things ruin it for you! I did my best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy it <3 Feedback is always appreciated.  
AND! MORE IMPORTANTLY! Make sure to drop a comment on Sev's fic if you enjoy the fic itself (which you will, because it's awesome).

Listen and download link: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RD4DJOi31J40cnKHKMnavn1XcFfiFi2C/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
